Speech recognition (SR) is a commonly used term for a computing technology that automatically recognizes spoken words. Given a computing system that employs SR technology, once the system recognizes a particular spoken word or a particular sequence of two or more spoken words, the system can automatically perform a prescribed action based on the recognized word(s). The system can also convert the recognized word(s) to text. One form of SR is generally speaker-independent and thus can recognize the voices of a plurality of different speakers. The term “voice recognition” is commonly used to refer to another form of SR where the computing system is trained to the voice of a particular speaker. Generally speaking, compared to the speaker-independent form of SR, voice recognition can more accurately recognize what is being said and can recognize a larger vocabulary of words. SR technology has been employed to make a variety of applications “hands-free” or at least partially hands free, thus reducing human workload in these applications. Examples of such applications include medical and legal transcription, vehicle and aircraft control, home automation, robotics and telephonic call centers.